The Book of Chad
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper is too amazing to just simply be. Here are his words of awesome. Follow them. Worship them. Inspired by Twitter!
1. Chadism 1: Perfection

_A/N:_ Hey guys…I have a couple days off do my school being destroyed. X) So, I decided to do my best to pick up my writing slack! Here goes nothing! I hope you guys enjoy this! Let me know what you think! :) These are all going to be little blurbs based on Chadisms.

This is inspired by TheRealChadDC on twitter. :P

Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper is too amazing to just simply be. Here are his words of awesome. Follow them. Worship them.

* * *

The Book of Chad  
by 0TwistedAngel0

Chad glanced at his reflection in his private bathroom and blew a kiss at it. Man, he was looking spectacular today—even by his standards. He felt it was going to be an amazing day. He ran a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair and then straightened his tie before walking out. He saw Portlyn and Marta walking by and gave the girls a friendly wink before passing them. He heard them giggle and continue gossiping which brought a smirk onto his perfect face.

'_Oh yeah, I'm on a roll today'_ he thought to himself. Seeing his cast mates' reaction to him made him wonder how a certain Random would react to him on his frickin spectacular day. Chad's smirk turned mischievous as he switched directions and headed towards the Commissary.

He started whistling some mindless tune as he sauntered into the commissary like the owned the place—which honestly, considering that Mackenzie Falls was the studio's number one show and he was the star of said show he basically did.

His eyes sparkled for a moment when they landed on his whole purpose for coming to the commissary, Sonny Munroe, his favorite Random. Her brown hair was cascaded over her face as she gazed down at a magazine which was most likely a new issue of Tween Weekly. She was wearing pretty turquoise colored top and tight black jeans. He had to admit that Blondie's taste in clothes was rubbing off on Sonny…sure Sonny would never be so…err…bold with her outfits but she was dressing better. She looked really pretty…not that she didn't on a normal basis…

He mentally kicked himself for getting so worked up over just seeing her and reminded himself that he only came by to see how he could bother her. He pulled on his suit jacket and then put on his famous grin before walking over to her. He placed one hand on the back of her chair and the other on the table and he leaned in close to the girl. "Hey Sonny."

The brunette jumped up and looked up to glare at Chad. "You scared me! Gosh, didn't your mommy teach you not to sneak up on people."

He smirked and sat down on the empty chair next to her. "Nope," he said as he leaned even closer. He watched as Sonny's eyes widened slightly at the loss of personal space. "I just came by to see what you were reading. Another article about me in Tween Weekly?"

Sonny backed away a bit and rolled her eyes closing the magazine quickly. "No." she answered her voice going up an octave. Chad inwardly chuckled. Sonny was _such _a bad liar. He didn't know how she could be such a good actress.

"Is that all, Chad? Because if it is you can go now," she said. Even though she was telling him to leave it was Sonny who stood up quickly from her chair and made an attempt to escape. Chad stood up right after her and followed her out of the room before grabbing her by the elbow gently.

"Wait,"

Sonny turned around and pulled her elbow away from him. Chad released his hold and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I just wanted to talk." He glanced around the hallway. He hadn't gone all the way to the commissary risking being late to rehearsal just to have Sonny walk away without a reaction from her.

Sonny smiled a bit and glanced into his eyes hesitantly. As she did, Chad unleashed his full power of awesome on her. He smiled bashfully and let his hair fall slightly into his eyes. He knew that drove the girls crazy. Sonny giggled, "I'm sorry, Chad. I'd love to stay and chat but Marshall wants me to show this week's guest star around."

Chad scoffed slightly. "Who could possibly follow me in guest star grandness?" he asked not really caring for the answer. He flipped his hair back slightly disappointed that Sonny hadn't declared his love for him on the spot. The bashful smile _always_ worked.

Sonny smirked and Chad perked up. Sonny rarely smirked unless she was going to say something that was going to bother him…who was guest starring? His brow furrowed as he thought of all the possibilities.

"Zac Efron."

If Chad had been drinking anything this would have been the perfect moment for a spit take. "WHAT?" he shouted his eyes bugging out of his head. Zac Efron his SWORN nemesis was going to guest star on So Random? He was going to be hanging out with HIS Sonny for a whole week? No way!

"Efron's not even FUNNY!"

Sonny's smirk grew wider. "Oh, I don't know. I think he's pretty perfect. He can do anything." She giggled and then walked off without another word leaving Chad fuming in the hallway. He stomped back towards his set mumbling under his breath the entire time. When he walked in Chastity greeted him with a shy 'hello'.

Chad stopped and turned to glare at her. "NOBODY IS MORE PERFECT THAN I AM!" he shouted at her before heading off in the direction of his dressing room claiming that he needed a break.

Chastity blinked her eyes a few times after her co-star. Skyler came up behind her gazing in the same direction as she was. "What's up with Cooper?"

The brunette girl shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Skyler. "Nothing. He's _'perfect'_" She replied before heading towards make-up.

* * *

Chadism #1:

"_He who is perfect is Chad Dylan Cooper. No one is as perfect as he."_


	2. Chadism 2: Do not Judge

A/N: Hey guys! The response I got from the first chapter was amazing. :] Thanks for all the lovely reviews….I'm really glad you all enjoyed it! Well, I'll cut right to the chase! Oh, and FYI not all the chapters will have to do with each other. They're just going to be blurbs that I think fit the Chadism so don't be confused if the next chapter has nothing to do with Zac Efron. :P

By the way, I recently became a part of the SWAC Academy. Go check it out! You'll LOVE it! ;) The link is in my profile!

* * *

The Book of Chad  
by 0TwistedAngel0

To say that Chad was in a sour mood that week would've been an understatement. He had to suffer through the entire work hearing everyone gush on about what a fabulous actor Efron was and about how funny and cute he was. It sickened Chad. The adoration they were showing that Neanderthal was embarrassing. They acted as if he was the hottest thing since sliced bread when they all knew Chad Dylan Cooper was the best! Also, the Commissary was now unbearable during lunch time. The So Random table was always surrounded by giddy fan girls fawning over Zac Efron and with him would be Sonny Munroe.

Ugh. Chad just gave up eating with the rest of the cast that week. He couldn't be expected to be able to eat when Sonny was being obnoxiously flirty with a douche. That day he got a call from his mother saying that she wanted to go out to the lunch with him and he gladly accepted. He would do anything to get away from _him_.

He walked into his dressing room to see a stunning blonde standing there talking on her phone. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek while he got another piece of lamb from the rack that was on his vanity.

"Yes, Dylan. Chaddy just got here so I'll call you after. Yes, I love you too. Buh-bye." She blew a kiss into the phone before glancing up and smacking her son's hand gently.

"Chaddy, if you keep munching on that you'll be too full for lunch." She said.

Chad rolled his eyes but smiled at his mother. "Yes, Mommy."

Cameron Cooper was a lovely woman indeed—former Miss USA and she was still a part-time model. She had a youthful look to her…so much you'd never guess that she had a seventeen year old son. Still she was Chad Dylan Cooper's mother and she loved him probably more than anything on the planet. He was her only child and she knew him better than he knew himself. She stared at him for two seconds and realized something was wrong.

"Sweetie, what happened?" she asked pulling him down onto her lap and stroking his hair. Chad sighed and leaned against his mother like he used to do when he was little.

"Everyone keeps saying how perfect and wonderful Zac Efron is. Nobody has even told me today that I look handsome!" he whined.

"Oh Chaddy," Cameron said as she stroked his hair and hugged him close. "You're the greatest actor of your generation! Zac Efron has nothing on you. You're the best, my darling." She kissed his hair before hugging him again.

"How about I buy you a loganberry smoothie after lunch?"

Chad grinned. "Really? They're not even in season yet!"

"Hey, nothing is too good for my perfect son." Cameron said as she motioned for him to get off her lap. Chad got up and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek as she stood up. As his lips collided with her cheek, a camera flash went off making Chad jump and look around.

"Where did that come from?" Cameron asked.

An excited giggle was heard from the vents above them and both blondes looked up. Zora Lancaster peaked her head out from the open vent door. "Hey POOPER! Wait until Tween Weekly gets a load of this! Chad Dylan Cooper—MOMMA'S BOY!" Zora snickered and then scurried off in the vents away from Mackenzie Falls.

"Why that little…." Chad's right eye twitched as he quickly formulated a way to get revenge on the littlest Random.

"Chaddy? Are you okay?" Cameron asked seeing how tense her son had become.

"I'll be fine, Mommy. Let's just go to lunch."

* * *

The next day Zora walked into the So Random prop house with a frown on her face. Nico and Grady were playing video games and looked up when she walked in.

"Hey Z, what's got you down?" Nico asked as his attention focused back on the video game. He pressed some buttons before shoving Grady to the side out of annoyance. Grady shoved back and then they continued playing.

"Popper." Zora said through clenched teeth.

The boys paused their game and walked over to Zora. "What'd that jerk do now?"

Zora walked over to Bernie's cage and pulled him out. She wrapped him around her neck before turning to her cast mates. "Remember that picture I was going to turn into Tween Weekly?"

The boys laughed and nodded. "Yeah, Cooper and his mommy."

Zora pouted. "Well, I had to delete it. He went and ratted me out to my own mom! She grounded me for plotting against people and I can't be on the show this week."

"Will he stop at nothing?" Grady said as he shook his head.

* * *

Chadism #2:

"_Don't judge Chad Dylan Cooper, for he will majorly pwn you."_

* * *


	3. Chadism 3: HairGod

A/N: And here is the next Chadism! Enjoy! And please, read, review and spread the word about this story! :] Sorry it's a little short, but I wasn't too sure what to do with this one. xD

* * *

The Book of Chad  
by 0TwistedAngel0

Chad was having a great week. Mackenzie Falls had won another award—which one didn't really matter to him anymore. It was because of this award that Mackenzie Falls was going to do a ten page magazine spread on Tween Weekly. He had just gotten back from getting his hair done and was waiting in the Commissary for the representatives from Tween Weekly.

He was glancing around bored when he glanced down at his spoon. His eyes lit up and gained their famous sparkle as he picked the spoon up to glance at his reflection. Boy, did he look HOT. He blew a kiss to himself and then ran a hand through his perfect golden locks. He shook his head to allow his hair to fall perfectly into place. He grinned and then put down his spoon with a content sigh.

"Hey Chad, is the photographer from Tween Weekly here yet?" his co-star Portlyn asked as she took in a spoonful of frozen yogurt. She wasn't Mackenzie's love interest in the show anymore, so Portlyn could afford to put on a few pounds for the camera.

Chad rolled his eyes and glanced in another direction before answering. "Does it look like they're here yet?"

Portlyn just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. I'm heading back to set. Text me when they get here." She said before ruffling his hair.

Chad gasped and ran his fingers through her hair attempting to fix what she had done. "PORTLYN! How many times do I have to tell you DON'T TOUCH!" he grunted as he picked up his spoon again and inspected his perfect hair.

Portlyn rolled her eyes and took another bite of her froyo. "Chad, it's _just_ hair. It's no different from mine."

"No, no, no! My hair is perfection! I'm sorry if your hair is so flat and lifeless but that does not mean you can go around messing mine up!"

Portlyn just stared at her friend while raising an eyebrow. He could be such a drama queen. It was times like these that Portlyn understood why Chad had gotten the role of Mackenzie. He was perfectly dramatic _all_ the time.

"Whatever." She said as she walked away.

"I'll get you back for this Portlyn!" Chad shouted at the girl's back.

Portlyn didn't even bother to turn around. Only days later when she came back from the beauty salon with a horrible perm did Portlyn truly understand what Chad had been trying to say. If you messed with his hair, you were going to be sentenced to hell.

* * *

Chadism #3:

"_Chad Dylan Cooper'a hair = God"_


	4. Chadism 4: Talk to the Hand

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the fourth Chadism! :] Enjoy!

* * *

The Book of Chad  
by 0TwistedAngel0

Tawni Hart was in her dressing room as she re-applied her favorite discontinued lipstick—Coco Moco Coco. She rubbed her lips together and fluffed her hair a bit. She grinned at her reflection and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "It should be illegal for me to be this pretty!" she giggled.

"Gag me, Blondie."

Tawni jumped at the sound of a new voice in her dressing room. She turned around and saw Chad staring at her with a bored expression from Sonny's side of the room. She stood up and crossed her arms as she glared at the Mackenzie Falls star.

"What do you want, _Goldie?_" she said. Chad rolled his eyes at her attempt to bother him. Didn't she know that he didn't care about the stupid nickname she had given him?

"Where's Sonny?" he asked trying to be as nonchalant as possible. He had come by to bug her because he hadn't seen her all day. However, he couldn't have people thinking that he actually_ wanted_ to see her. That would just completely ruin his reputation! Tawni smirked.

"She went out. She got a gift left for her at the main desk and then she's coming with me shopping."

Chad wrinkled his nose in distaste. For some reason, he didn't like the idea of people leaving gifts for his Sonny—scratch that for Sonny. "Well, she's going to have to cancel on you, Blondie, since Mr. Condor wants to see me and her." He announced. Chad had no idea what he was saying but he had a feeling that if he brought up Mr. Condor Blondie would ask less questions.

Instead, Tawni raised an eyebrow at him. "Mr. Condor, huh?"

"Yeah, you heard me. You're not deaf as well as lame, right?"

Tawni glared at him and placed her hands at her hips. "Cut the crap, Chad. Mr. Condor is on a business for two weeks. We all got the memo. So stop being such an ass just because you want to spend time with Sonny but you can't."

Chad's eyes widened as he started at his old acquaintance. "I-I do NOT want to spend time with Sonny!"

The Comedy Queen rolled her eyes and turned back to her vanity mirror. She fluffed her hair and blew herself a kiss before replying. "Yeah, whatever Goldie. Talk to the hand."

True to his dramatic roots, Chad gasped and stared at Tawni in shock. Tawni smiled at his reflection in her mirror and did her best to keep from laughing at his expression. He was just gaping with his mouth open obviously trying to find something to say back to that.

"NO TAWNI. I WILL NOT TALK TO THE HAND! CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS ABOVE THAT! YOU TALK TO MY HAND!" he shouted before he waved his hand around in the air and stomped off angrily. Tawni giggled and shook her head. Sonny walked into the dressing room moments later to find her cast mate laughing so hard she was near tears.

"Tawni, what's up?"

"Chad…was….here." she said in between laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" Sonny asked blinking at her friend. She was starting to worry slightly.

Tawni shook her head. "No reason. Chad just reached a new level of 'awesome.'" She laughed. "He told me to talk to the hand."

* * *

Chadism #4:

_"CHAD WILL NEVER TALK TO THE HAND BECAUSE YOU WILL TALK TO HIS HAND BEFORE THAT SO OHHH"_


	5. Chadism 5: Life is Amazing

_A/N:_ Hey everybody! :) Here's an update to the Book of Chad! I hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry I haven't updated Don't Stop Believing in forever but to be honest, I'm kinda stuck on it. I know what's going to happen next but I have no desire to write it down. x) I'm such a bad author. Until I get inspiration to write on it, you'll have to settle for this! Enjoy!

* * *

The Book of Chad  
by 0TwistedAngel0

Sonny Munroe sulked as she pushed her food around on her plate. Today was just one of those low days. When she woke up that morning, it had been because it was storming and the thunder had frightened her awake. She had fallen off her bed with a thud and had received a bump on her forehead. When she was showering and washing her hair, the lights went out and so some soap got into her eyes. Her eyes were still red, in fact, which was why she was wearing sunglasses inside on a rainy day. To top it all off, she had been messing up her lines all morning and she had forgotten her wallet at home. The rest of her cast had gone out to lunch but since she didn't have her money she had to stay behind and eat the gross commissary lunch.

Chad strolled in with his usual cocky grin. He scanned the room and winked at any pretty girl taking a larg amount of satisfaction from their fangirl squeals and childish giggles. His dazzling blue eyes stopped however on the only head that hadn't looked up when he walked into the room. He knew immediately that it had to be none other than Miss Sonny Munroe.

Her hair was around her face like a curtain of brown curls. Her cheek was leaning against one of her hands and the was just staring at a blob of...something that was on her place. Was..was it moving? Chad's nose wrinkled in distaste. If that's what she was having for lunch, the heartthrob didn't blame her for looking so down. However, he noticed that none of her Chuckle City friends were with her and decided to take it upon himself to see what was wrong. Chad ran a hand through his luscious golden locks and saunted over to the brunette.

"Hey Sonny, why so down?" he asked.

She looked up and he noticed that she was wearing sunglasses. He raised an eyebrow at her as he sat down next to her.

"Hey Chad," she replied glumly. "I'm just having a bad day..."

"What's with the sunglasses?"

"I told you. I'm. having. a. bad. day." Even though her eyes were hidden, Chad knew that she was glaring at him from the tone in her voice. He chuckled and leaned forward. She moved away slightly.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked.

Chad smirked. "Am I making you nervous?"

"N-no..."

"Oh really? Look into my eyes and say that..."

"Well, you can't really look into my-" Sonny was interrupted by Chad yanking her sunglasses off her face. She shouted in protest but Chad just stood up and lifted the glasses over his head. "You can look into my eyes now!" he said with a grin.

"Chad! Give me those back!" she said as she started jumping for them. Chad smirked and with his free hand started tickling her sides. He knew Sonny was extremely ticklish. To prove his point, Sonny started squirming and giggling.

"Chad!" she squealed as she tired moving away. Now that he knew she had forgotten about the sunglasses he placed them on his head and continued tickling her. She squealed again and struggled to get away but that only made Chad pull her closer ignoring all the stares that they were receiving.

"I give up! Uncle! Uncle!" she shouted out through her laughter and Chad smiled. He stopped tickling her. "There's that famous Sonny smile." he teased. Sonny glared at him and he noticed that her eyes were red. He looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

Sonny smiled and shrugged. "It's no big deal. I got some shampoo in my eyes this morning..." she explained. She looked up on his head and smirked. She quickly snatched her sunglasses back and placed them on her head. "Thanks though..."

Chad tilted his head to the side. "What for?"

"Cheering me up." she said. Chad grinned at her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Well, I'm not done yet, Sonshine." he winked playfully at her and she blushed.

"You're spending the rest of the day at the Falls. Starting with lunch....you want lobster again?"

Sonny smiled and shook her head. "It's okay, Chad. I have work to do..."

Chad mimicked her action. "Actually, Sonny, you don't. You're not gonna make people laugh if you're being a downer. You're hanging out with me today, that's final." he said as he led her towards the Mackenzie Falls table. And as Chad Dylan Cooper said it, so it was. Sonny spent the day at the Falls hanging out with Chad and his friends who...were actually being nice!

She had loganberry smoothies, and watched GLEE with Marta, Portlyn and Chastity. Played "Keep Away From Chad" which apparently was the Falls version of hide-and-seek...only that Chad never knew and he was always it. It was so much fun and it was all thanks to Chad. Sonny hated to admit it, but her day would've probably sucked a whole lot if Chad wasn't around.

"Chad, thanks. Today was amazing." Sonny told him as he walked her to her car.

He shrugged his shoulders and popped his collar with a grin. "Don't worry about it, Sonny. After all, I make life amazing." he winked at her and kissed her cheek before strutting off to his car in an amazingly good mood. Sonny blushed and smiled. She giggled and got into her car. Typical Chad.

* * *

Chadism #5:

_"Life is amazing, only because Chad Dylan Cooper exists."_


End file.
